What Did Lapis Do?
by fluffyponyfan
Summary: Why can't Lapis ever go back to Homeworld? I do not own Steven Universe.


I do not own Steven Universe. Why couldn't Lapis return to Homeworld?

Lapis finally made the way to Homeworld safe. She looked at her surroundings below, feeling uneasy. She felt like a large pointed object stabbed her in the stone. She had a little tingly glitch in her physical form, as she descended. Her water wings shimmered, standing out in the visible galaxy. A few hours later, she finally descended. Her feet touched a cold, unfamiliar crater as she landed. She knew she would break if she reaches great speed, so she had to be careful when not descending from the only habitable planet, Earth.

The 5-6-8-C temple illuminated in the dark. But it was different. The temple with the three figures in this housing area, where her home on Homeworld was seemed odd. Nothing changed to silent white figure herself. However, the moonlight colored pillars were painted fuchsia rose. One of the pillars was chopped off. Blue Diamond's statue accompanied her but her veil was not upon her head. She looked tense, appeared slouching and looking not looking forward as she sat down and was a paler blue. Her legs weren't crossed and she was sitting on her knees. She looked radiant yet miserable. Her left arm was missing. On the inside shined an array of colors.

Yellow Diamond's statue was covered in a glowing red tinted light as well as her interior. It seemed no one knew why, as her fellow court members stood in disbelief. The chandelier and other things were in good condition.

Homeworld was surrounded by holograms and other technologies unlike Lapis had ever seen. Everybody was packed together. There was not enough terrain.

Lapis walked towards her sparkling quarters but bumped into many Rubies and very low-rank Amethysts that were likely lost and not in the correct area. She wondered where all their Agates were, but they probably were somewhere. She overheard from other high-rank quartzes of the recent resource shortage and it she figured that before her sentence in the mirror Homeworld needed Lapis Lazulis more than ever. The wind rushing through her hair today didn't feel as good as yesterday. She wanted to think about all the yesterdays. Clusters of galaxy felt missing. Chunks of sentient rock felt like less but they apparently retained value. She was stopped in her tracked by a powerful and painful grasp.

It was the perfect Quartz soldier. Appropriately titled, The Kindergarten Quartz who Could!? Even though this Lapis thought she was arrogant and cruel.

She wondered how she even remembered her.

"Come on brat!" Jasper impatiently exclaimed. "Maybe you can let go of my neck first?" she screamed. She knew she shouldn't be around Jasper, but she had to here. After all, it's probably a mission. Just then, a green screeching comet came hurling down. "There comes our technician." she sighed, and let go of her grasp. A gem landed, face down. Soil and artificial plants were scattered everywhere, which a thing Lapis just noticed and despises. Why wasn't there any true sentient plant life? There are Rose Quartzes, right? She knew the Rose Quartz was a war criminal. But are all the Rose Quartzes shattered? So much machinery. Maybe it was just her temple grounds. It just didn't seem like a peaceful hub anymore. The green gem brushed off dirt, glass, and this really cheap white flower that was leafy and stringy with her gravity-less fingers, or as some of them call them "touch stumps." Jasper saw disgusted crowds gathering around. "We're so sorry about this." They headed towards the gate. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Jasper yelled as Lapis walked away.

The technician, who introduced herself as Peridot, explained that Blue Diamond wanted the Lapis to accompany her on the mission for the cluster progress. She was awaiting her.

They both headed to the throne area. Jasper bowed. Lapis let out a cute but graceful and respectful curtsy. Blue Diamond told them about the mission while Yellow Diamond chimed in from an ongoing call. Lapis didn't understand these technological advances. Why couldn't Yellow Diamond come? How is she speaking through a screen? A screen... It just doesn't feel right. The entirety of Homeworld felt like a prison now. It used to be... different. It didn't just use to be "Obey us! Because this is your home and you have to." it was just happier, Sure, not everyone's needs could be addressed. But, you would know that. It seems that they now want you to demand change, to defy your diamond. But it's really the opposite.

Jasper had sudden memories about the crystal gem that was put into a mirror during the war. She couldn't put her finger on who she was or why she was having memories about it. Sure, Jasper went through a traumatizing war, and she gets these all the time. But, why this. It's always her diamond being shattered into pieces.

As they left the hand ship with Peridot, Jasper forcefully slammed Lapis onto the ground. "It is you!" She shouted furiously. Jasper really knew who Lapis was now, a rebel who was partially responsible for the murder of her creator. A rage-filled monster. How dare she wear the Diamond's insignia to try and get away with all of this.

Lapis didn't question it... She now knew in her light-filled body that Jasper was nothing more than a monster, and she had to get away from her. But not only that, If the cluster were to emerge, the human child who saved here. So she mustn't let the green ship arrive on the Earth soil before she would do anything else. She must at least warn her hero if it were to come.

The Diamonds expected better behavior from Jasper than this. They thought that she was playing games. Before they could scold her, Lapis angerly shot water out of a ice patch, with a massive water fist and tried to get away from this abusive monster. The Diamonds were riled up. They were not going to let their most valuable Quartz soldier be hurt by a human-nurturing, terraforming water-manipulating freak. Yellow Diamond summoned and teleported a Holo- Diamond from the main pad and Blue actually summoned hers. With a few extra holographic pearls too. They all were commanded to follow Lapis. Lapis Lazuli, terrified, runs out to the communication base to send a message to Steven, the boy who saved her life. She got to the Topaz guard and flung her down. She recorded her message. She tried to make it sound pleasant to Steven's ears but as fast as she could. She later gave up on changing the decibels as she heard footsteps.

An orange arm grasped her again as she was finishing. Her form almost fell apart while she tried to fly away. Jasper dragged Lapis back into the temple and to the throne room. The Diamonds, both now present told Jasper to keep her in one of the cells on the ship until further notice. Jasper nodded and help prepare the ship, with Lapis being detained by Topazes. Lapis stared gruesomely at the Diamonds. But she was pulled away by a Jasper and the Topazes. "I'm so sorry about this Yellow." Blue Diamond said, with her palm on her face. Yellow glanced at Blue Diamond her face turning peachy orange and then she glanced back away. "I should have listened to one of my Sapphires, she knew it was going to happen. Well, I listened to most of it. But I should have listened to her when she said I had to come here." She looked back at Blue. "Your hair is getting worse. Whiter by the minute. Luckily when the cluster emerges it should get dark again." She glanced down. "Oh, well I must get back to business." Her duties were mostly Cluster related. She called for her personal Pearl. As she stepped on the pad, Blue shouted, "Wait." Blue smiled. "What?" Yellow said. "I just wanted to say farewell." There was a moment of silence. "Thank you." Yellow Diamond said, genuinely smiling. Blue started to sob. The smile quickly faded. "What is it this time," Yellow remarked. "I just haven't seen you smile in such a long time!" ... "Neither have I!" she giggled and it reappeared. A few minutes of laughter Peridot arrived. "Time to take off, Blue Diamond!" Peridot said. "Oh, well look at the time!" Yellow stated, very embarrassed and peach colored from head to toe, but she left in a flash before Peridot had noticed. "What was that about?" she whispered. "None of your business." she glared at her. "Okay," Peridot said, confused and nervous. But she remained obedient,

"Well, Jasper." She groaned. "All clear, We are ready to leave the station." Jasper and Lapis glanced despicably at one another. "I think I'll leave now," Peridot said. The door closed and she scurried over to the control area, even though Jasper didn't give hear any orders. Jasper put on her cape and sat in her chair. "There's no escape now, rebel." The word rebel lingered in her head. "Rebel?! I am not a rebel!" The rebellion led to my imprisonment... in a-a... a mirror!"

"Heh. You pathetic lying brat. You are still a prisoner. You're my prisoner, And I'm never letting you go." she whispered very carefully close to her cell.


End file.
